As semiconductor technology has developed, there have been developments in producing large-capacity and highly integrated semiconductor devices, including an overall reduction in size of semiconductor devices. Accordingly, relatively highly integrated semiconductor devices may require fine semiconductor production technology. Some semiconductor memory products may be based on two bits, with 0/1 signal switching. However, fine semiconductor production technology may necessitate memory cells based on multi bits in memory products. Technology that generates multi-bit data may use phase change material. Phase change material is a material that can exhibit two physical states, which may be set to one of the states to express multi-bit data. Accordingly, if a memory product that expresses multi-bit data by using the phase change material, data storage capacity may be increased while the chip size may be minimized.